User talk:Chimera-gui
=Monster Hunter Wiki= The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page or on the Admins Board. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help Pages and Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter * Monster Encyclopedia - a thick database of every monster, divided by species * Monster List - a quick glance of every monster, divided by generation * Monster Types - list view of all the species * Game List - every Monster Hunter game that's been released * Weapon Types - different types of weapons * Status Effects - elements and effects * Area List - visit the vast world in Monster Hunter For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Polls Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations *Featured Images Wiki * * * * Orage Yes, I suppose so. We're really not too concerned with the MH Orage, but a little extra information never hurt anybody. Lord Loss 18:41, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Well I have both volumes, do you want me to update the page? Chimera-gui 03:01, September 7, 2011 (UTC) English Release? :I can provide names but I have no way of providing scans. I will also need time and assistance for this. Chapters and Volumes Hrm How can I be of assistance? c: Mckrongs 22:31, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Hm, let's see... What would be the correct names of the two hunters they meet before they went in the place Gilkuza is in? Mckrongs 07:01, December 31, 2011 (UTC) No problem Glad of you to have helped us. ^^ Mckrongs 20:34, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Bug Staff Question I own multiple guides for MH4. Kogath (talk) 03:58, February 4, 2014 (UTC) A little bit more work needs to go into it. I might just turn it into it's own page instead of having them on each separate Insect Rod, but I'm not sure yet. Still planning how everything is going to flow together. Kogath (talk) 04:06, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Re Weapon Type of choice? Mckrongs 04:52, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Re Dunno really, for me it does look fine that way but if it isn't for everyone else I can change it --Mckrongs 02:51, April 14, 2014 (UTC) RE: Tooltip Template I'll bring it up with Mckrongs when he wakes up. Thanks. Kogath (talk) 18:02, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Re:Template Malfunction Which template exactly? I don't recognize a "music template". We usually just use the Video templates for themes. Kogath (talk) 19:02, August 27, 2014 (UTC) RE:Youtube Tags Issues It's working just fine for me. Kogath (talk) 23:29, September 29, 2014 (UTC) :Firefox. I just tried it on my Chrome too and it works. Kogath (talk) 00:23, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Your Wk Template That's not necessary. Wikia already contains a setup for that naturally, which we have already used on quite a few articles. Kogath (talk) 18:16, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :Honestly, I like the hover text more on the stock version since it also shows what Wiki it comes from and it's really not that complex. It's also something that should be approved by Mckrongs. Kogath (talk) 18:33, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Re Added. :D Yup, you can have more than 1. --Mckrongs 02:16, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: Kinsect Raising That's actually really old news. Just about everyone has been using the Extender bug practically since the game released and the skill was found. Kogath (talk) 06:57, January 1, 2015 (UTC)